


Afternoon in Paris

by Gizmo



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre is always the one in the shadow looking for the others and making sure everything will be in place. And one afternoon while he's preparing his meeting with Enjolras and Courfeyrac, Enjolras takes everyone by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon in Paris

The meeting was in a few hours. And it was an important one. Our movement started to rise more passion and the café will be crowded with not only with our old friend. French student were starting to approve our cause which means two things; our voice will be heard and we had double the work. Between Courfeyrac organizing the meeting and manifestation and Enjolras being our designed leader and spoke person I was the one juggling with the paper work; helping my friend to write his speech, answered the multiple phone call, set Enjolras’ agenda for his tv appearance and his meeting with the government and trying to get everyone a job. It was a lot of job.

Lately I’ve hang out a lot with those two and part of me wanted to accept their offer to sleep to their flat until the whole thing is over, but I lived during a year with Enjolras and I moved for a reason; it was our friendship who was in danger. I love Enjolras from the bottom of my heart but when he’s stress he’s too much for me. And since I moved out I find back my high school friend. Our complicity came back. And it’s that rock we needed to be solid right now because people were looking at us; Courfeyrac, Enjolras and I, Combeferre to lead the student revolution to term. And we will. We won’t stop fighting until we gain back the student monetary help from the government.

Before we were going to Musain to plan our meeting and start it when time has come but the café was too crowded already and we needed a place where we could think and eat before everyone listen to what Enjolras will said. So the café a few blocks from Musain was the best place; not many people were going there and we could walk when it was time of our association meeting. Plus Grantaire, who work there, was giving us free food and drinks all the time so it was a bonus.  

«So how did your weekend went?» Bahorel asked a large grin on his face. I try to repress a smile at the lack of subtlety of our friend. «No I haven’t slept with Éponine if that’s you asked.» Said bluntly Enjolras without looking up his note, clearly annoyed by the question. I’d knew he wouldn’t appreciate that we place bet on him and his sexual life but trying to reasoned my drunk friends are as useful as trying to make a wall talk. I saw Courfeyrac face trying to shine as he excuse himself for a cigarette pause. But I saw the two men walking away and Bahorel giving him 20 euro. I laugh and turn my gaze to my note for tonight. After a moment of silence and taking advantage that Courf wasn’t around for once I had to make sure of something «Did you…» But Enjolras cut me. «No! Ferre I didn’t slept with Éponine.» He said harshly looking at me with cold eyes. «You from all people should trust me with that.» I nod. I knew he was insulted I asked since I was the first person he told me about him being gay. It was even me who propose to pretend he had a girlfriend so his father will stop question him for a bit. I just never thought he would accept… or it would have such an impact on everyone.

«Sorry..» I said adjusting my glasses. «I just though you could have wanted to try. There is no shame in that E, I just needed to know if you were telling the truth or lying because of Courf.» I explicitly texted my best friend not to sleep with Ponine even if I trusted he wouldn’t. I bet when drunk I might have get carried away with Feuilly and Bahroel making us doubt. After all Éponine was really pretty in her own way. «Was it that bad» Sigh Enjolras, taking his coffee. I sigh and look at Courf laughing outside with Bahorel, a smoke in his hand. «Yeah he pretend to need a smoke but he cried in my arms when I went to check up on him.» I said recalling how wrong the party got from there. I tried to calm the game but that bet crossed a line. «I don’t think it’s just a crush like we thought.» I said shaking my hand. I never thought I’d see the day Courfeyrac would fell In love for her girl but his strong reaction at the simple idea that Éponine was with someone else was proving a point.

«Well It’s not our problem» I laugh a little, expecting that reaction from him. I thought it was a good idea to let him know what one if his best friend was dealing, but I forgot that sometime he tend to push away emotional problem of everyone. Probably by fear of facing his own. «Enjolras…» I laugh, placing our paper in order. «What? They are grown up people, they should talk to each other. We are not match maker. Sorry but we have so much on our arm, there is no way I’ll add everyone’s love problem.» I sigh, amused and took his speech to see if there was correction to be done. «I know, sorry, let’s read what you wrote.» I said trying to let go his anger before our friend come back. This wasn’t the time to lost our way for girl problems.

We work for an hour before a voice made Courfeyrac, Enjolras and I jumped out of seat. «GRANTAIRE!» A blond kid run into the café and jump on our friend who was cleaning a table. Éponine arrived a few second later laughing. «He’s working Gav’ be patient.» Grantaire laugh and kiss the kids head as he motion he’ll be ready soon. Ponine wave to us as the kid look at us intrigued. «Hi guys.» She said approaching us. I tried not to notice how Courfeyrac suddenly lower his eyes and how Enjolras raised his. We salute her politely before she continues speaking. «Gavroche let me present you my friend, Courfeyrac, Enjolras and Combeferre. Guys, this is my brother. » Oh right! I heard her telling us she couldn’t go to the manifestation this week because of that. Weird I thought her brother was older, 14, 15 maybe. That kid was at the most 10 years old. «Ho they are the cool guys that fight the government» Said Gavroche as he sit by my side. I laugh and Enjolras join me as Ponine answer «Yes they are.» Blushing. I wonder what she tell him about us.

«Speaking of that don’t forget the meeting at four. » Stated Enjolras and I sigh, wondering if sometime he listen or want to listen when people say in advance they can go to our meeting. Gavroche look at my paper with a curious look. «I can’t I have to go help M. Fauchelevent for a thing. Grantaire even have to watch Gav all night.» Our friend sighs. «Can I go to the meeting?» Gavroche ask looking his eyes from my paper. «This look fun.» I felt my heart warming seeing his big smile. I felt the other guy felt the same. «It’s not for your age Gav» Reminded kindly his sister brushing his hair softly. «But you said you were fighting so people like us can go to university. And when I’m older I will. You say they fight for the future well I am the future» All the table laugh and Gavroche wore a proud smile on his face. I felt that kid know how charming he was and was using against the adult. And it was damn working on me.

«We’ll go if you behave» said Grantaire as he arrived. He traded his ugly uniform for his usual green tshirt and his jeans stained of paint. I sense Enjolras tense at my side so to be sure the focus was on something else that E’s rudeness I promise Éponine to watch over his brother too if Grantaire was bringing him. After a thanks form her, a kiss on the cheek and some goodbyes, Éponine ran to her work and Grantaire took Gavroche shoulder «ready to go to Le Louvre?» He asks. I got surprise. It was a good idea to bring kids to such display. Opening minds at a young his age might explain that kid curiosity. «Will we see your painting?» Gavroche ask as he land on his feet. Grantaire laugh with us «Oh lord I wish, but no.» He said brushing the kids’ hair. It was he first time I saw him that much caring with someone else than Éponine and Jehan.

«One day we will» I turn my gaze at Enjolras a bit surprise and I think I wasn’t the only one startled since Courfeyrac and Grantaire look at him with widen eyes. Impatient Gavroche pull R out of the café and we wave them goodbye. «I think it’s the first time I heard you say a nice thing to him.» Pointed out Courfeyrac and I couldn’t agree more with him. Usually he rolled eyes or is at the edge of being mean to him. But Enjolras shrug and made us go back to work. We oblige since the meeting was soon but a quick glance from Courf made me understand I wasn’t alone wondering what just happen.

And when later, after our meeting, we were all in the street celebrating the fact that France legalized gay marriage. ( _If the country can change his mind on this it will change for our cause too!)_  I saw Enjolras laughing with Grantaire and smiling to Éponine I understood that those two had a needed talk during that mysterious weekend. And whatever she said, she might be the guide my best friend needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick ending to celebrate the Gay Marriage in France. Congrats to everyone here, its a great progress for everyone :)  
> Sorry the chapter is a bit short and not full of drama I just wanted to explore a POV from Ferre and its harder than I thought  
> Thanks for reading  
> Xxx


End file.
